Soul Transmutation
by Noleta
Summary: What if, in the end Ed used a different method to bring back Al. Slight angst.


Prologue:

Ed stepped into the middle of the transmutation circle. ._ It's the only way, although I know he'll hate me for this, but I'd hate myself if I didn't.. _he thought to himself before activating the array. As the design began glow, he felt a warm sensation wash over him. He relaxed his body and surrendered himself to the gate. Suddenly Ed's body went limp and fell to the marble floor. Edward Elric's soul was gone….

Chapter 1: Stupid Brother

Rose walked along the many abandoned and crumble building of the lost city wondering about the lives that must have once lived there. As she was lost in thought she stumbled across the sight of Ed lying in front of a large building. She rushed over to his side and looked over his wounds, though she saw that for some reason, he didn't have any. That's when she noticed his right arm and leg were….flesh. He had finally gotten what he was searching for. Rose was overwhelmed with happiness for him and hugged his unconscious body tightly.

"Oh Ed, finally something good happens!" she exclaimed as her face splits into a smile. Suddenly she feels the body in her arms shift. She waited apprehensively for him to wake up so as to show him the good news. Slowly his eyes opened, revealing his famous golden eyes. He opened his mouth to say something…

"Who're you?" he asked curiously.

Rose blinked in disbelief. "You don't remember me?" she asked utterly stupefied. "

I'm sorry, am I supposed to know you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh my god! (Blasphemy) Ed, you have amnesia!! Why is the world so cruel to you?!" she exclaimed over dramatically, slightly crushing him in her increased hug.

"No, I'm not Ed…I'm his little brother, Alphonse!" he choked out while trying to escape from Roses death grip. "Will you please let go of me!" he yelled as politely as he could.

Rose proceeded to drop him right there and he fell on his butt with a thud. "There's no way you're Ed." she whispered.

"Well duh, that's what I've been trying to tell you!" he stated exasperatedly.

"Well then if you're Al, then what happened to Ed?" she asked.

_Come to think of it, where is my brother? Where am I? Last thing I remember we were back in Resembol trying to perform human transmutation on our mother…_Al was extremely confused as to the situation. Suddenly Alphonse felt himself being dragged onto his feet and through the many buildings until they reached a mirror shop (named In the 'Name of the Vain'). Rose pulled him into the shop. Al was beginning to find this lady really strange and wondered how and why his brother knew her. He stepped in front of one of the mirrors to admire it and gasped when he noticed his reflection in the mirror. There, staring back at him was an older version of his brother. Rose had been watching him from behind and was unprepared for when Al suddenly fainted.

What had happened to Al to make him faint was unknown to Rose but the truth is when he saw his brother in the mirror, the four years he lost came back to him in that single moment and overloaded his brain. With that information he was slowly piecing together the situation in his mind.

Rose had decided that the best course of action was to get him out of here and above ground so she carried the unconscious blonde up the winding staircase and out of the old church. Out there waiting for them was the military which appeared to have been ready to charge in there at any second.

Roy Mustang approached her with a smirked carved into face "Well thank you miss, it seems that you've saved us the trouble of having to get his short ass out of there ourselves" he stated smartly. "but we'll take him from here." with that Roy took Al onto his back and began to walk away with the rest of the military at his heels…

**Back at Central **

Everyone was crowding around Al as he lay on the couch unconscious, simply chatting loudly, but they were quieted abruptly by Lieutenant Hawkeye with a very demanding "sssssssssshhhhhhhhhh!" They noticed that "Ed" was beginning to wake up. As he opened his eyes, Al noticed that he was in a familiar room, the Colonels' office. He remembered all the times he and his brother had reported to this room…_brother_…. Colonel Mustang sat down next to him and began to noogie him.

"So, Fullmetal, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" he said jokingly. Al just sat there quietly for a moment before a small sob was heard from him. Everyone stared in horror; it had to be the end of the world if Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, was crying. "Um…..what's wrong?" Roy asked bravely, never very good when it came to tears.

Al looked at him with watery eyes and sobbed out. "Ed, brother, is gone."

"That makes no sense, you're Ed." Havoc said from within the group of people.

Suddenly Colonel Mustang stood up and looked at everyone with extreme authority "I want everyone except Ed out of here." he ordered and just like that they were alone.

"Al?" he asked cautiously. Al just nodded his head in reply. "Then where's Ed?" Al stayed silent before finally answering him.

"His soul is probably trapped inside the gate." he broke down once again. Roy Mustang just stared at him in disbelief… _Ed's gone? _He was brought out of his thought when he heard Al murmur something "Stupid brother. You should've known I wouldn't want this." He then began yelling up toward the ceiling. "I wanted to sacrifice myself for you! I wasn't even supposed to be alive! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

To be continued……

_This story is dedicated to my favourite teacher who died from breast cancer 2 weeks Mrs. Baillie, hopefully you like this story._


End file.
